


The Love That Binds Us

by MillerAubrey



Category: D20 Error, Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I also have no idea how long this is going to be, M/M, again because of course, also for micky, also theres going to be a happy ending because holy shit they deserve it!!!, because of course, im literally writing this for myself but if you like it too i guess thats fine, so lets see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerAubrey/pseuds/MillerAubrey
Summary: But above all else, this is a story about love.In every reality, they are five strangers brought together by chance.The girl with self-destructive thoughts, and yet fights on. The wary ginger with a god complex and too many opinions. The lonely, lonely man trying to be good. The one who doesn’t know how to remove her mask. And the boy who believes his love will be what buries him. Their souls bound so tight, they would not be whole if one was torn away.Nothing has changed except the circumstance.Philia. Eros. Agape.~Alrightie! This is just a fun lil college au I wanted to write for my d&d group. You'll be able to understand the story even if you're not caught up or haven't watched our stream. I mean....there may be spoilers? I guess???
Relationships: Augustus "Augie" Theodore Canterbury/Erendir "Ren" Anga'elin, Valeria "Val" Mortis/Gylph the Goblin





	The Love That Binds Us

TO BE WRITTEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here take a vague flowery prologue GO FETCH


End file.
